


Crème Brûlée and a Kiss

by brumalbreeze



Series: DeuAce Twitter Drabbles [2]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24439282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brumalbreeze/pseuds/brumalbreeze
Summary: Deuce remained silent. Then, he said, “I’ll forgive you if you buy me dessert at lunch tomorrow.”“Deal,” Ace said, cuddling closer to him. “I’ll get you a slice of cake if they have any.”“I want the crème brûlée.”“Damn, you’re really pushing it.”(Short drabble about Ace and Deuce making up after an incredibly silly fight.)
Relationships: Deuce Spade/Ace Trappola
Series: DeuAce Twitter Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763746
Comments: 3
Kudos: 114





	Crème Brûlée and a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Twitter prompt, [Hurt/Comfort.](https://twitter.com/algidwind/status/1261941177256783874?s=20)

Shoot. Where had he gone?

Ace stopped in his tracks and looked around, but Deuce was nowhere to be seen. Even though he’s in the track-and-field club doesn’t mean he could’ve just disappeared. He had to be around here somewhere…

Suddenly, he heard a noise come from behind him. Ace trotted in that direction and spotted Deuce crouching at the end of the hallway, right in the corner.

“Why the hell…?” He sighed and shook his head, letting the rest of his baffled question hang in the air. Quickly, he made his way over to Deuce and knelt by him. “Deuce?”

There was no way Deuce didn’t hear him, but he didn’t make any moves to turn around.

“… Hey,” he tried, putting his hand gently on his shoulder.

That got Deuce to glare at him over his shoulder. His eyes looked red and watery. The second he managed to make eye contact with him, Deuce turned away and sniffled.

Aw, dammit, Ace thought. He totally forgot how sensitive Deuce could be.

“Heeey,” he tried again, this time slinging his arm around Deuce’s shoulders. “Sorry I laughed at your drawing of Grim and called it stupid.”

“… You were laughing so hard, you started crying,” he muttered, his angry pout clearly audible in his voice.

Well, Ace couldn’t deny that. “I didn’t mean to. It was just so…” he grasped for words, “cute.”

“Hmph.”

“C’mon,” he said, putting on his best imploring-little-brother voice on and kissed whatever parts of Deuce’s neck he could reach. “I’m sorry.”

Deuce remained silent. Then, he said, “I’ll forgive you if you buy me dessert at lunch tomorrow.”

“Deal,” Ace said, cuddling closer to him. “I’ll get you a slice of cake if they have any.”

“I want the crème brûlée.”

“Damn, you’re really pushing it,” he said, moving away and blinking incredulously at Deuce’s back. “But fine. I’ll buy you a crème brûlée.”

“And…” Deuce said in a quiet voice.

“And?”

“I want a kiss from you.” He finally uncurled from his hunched position and turned to face Ace. Even though his eyes and nose were still a bit pink, his expression was dead serious.

Heat rose to Ace’s cheeks immediately. “Y-You want one right now?” He glanced around them. Yeah, sure, the area was clear, but that didn’t mean someone couldn’t walk out on them without warning. When he looked back at Deuce, he received a determined nod. Ace let out a long sigh. “Ugh, you’re so freakin’ greedy sometimes…”

He put right hand against Deuce’s jaw, swallowed, and nervously leaned forward. His breath trembled as their lips touched. A second passed, and Ace pulled away. His pulse pounded like mad.

“Th-There. Happy?”

“One more.”

“What?”

“I want another kiss.”

“Gah! You’re such a little—!” He buried his face in his hands and groaned.

Deuce leaned toward him and took him by the wrists. “Ace. Can I?”

He peeked at Deuce between his fingers, his cheeks burning up. “… If it’ll make you feel better,” he muttered, taking his hands from his face at the same time Deuce moved forward and pressed their mouths together again. Ace could have sworn Deuce was smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you... Did you guys see the new announcement they put up for the Ghost Marriage event in Twst...? Ace, my son... his beautiful face.. I........ /clutches chest and coughs out blood
> 
> (Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/algidwind) if you want to make sure I'm still alive and crying over DeuAce.)


End file.
